Lost Without You
by jensensgirl
Summary: ONESHOT SONGSHOT. ANOTHER ONE! XTreme One and OC. VERY mature content.


AN: A challenge was issued by Queen of Kaos and Vera Roberts on their website. This is my submission to that challenge. Okay, I've been inspired and they just keep flowing out! This is #2.

ONESHOT: SONGSHOT: Lost Without You

MATURE SUBJECT MATTER – short and to the point

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me how u love me more and how u think I'm sexy, baby, that u don't want nobody else." He said these words in her ear as he entered her from behind, one hand stroking her and the other wrapped around her waist keeping her where he wanted her. The light drizzle was misting their bodies, keeping their skin cool despite the raging infernos in their bodies. He moved slowly, in and out, teasing her.

"U don't want this guy and u don't want that guy u wanna touch yourself when u see me. Tell me how u love my body and how I make u feel baby." He continued driving her over the edge as his words sent chills across her back. His breath on her neck and shoulder made her eyes roll back and his hands bringing her closer and closer. "U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me, U wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me."

He pulled out and picked her up carrying her to the bed. They sank into the soft, plush bedding and his tongue went to work where his hands left off. "I just love 2 hear u say it, it makes a man feel good baby. Tell me u depend on me, I need 2 hear it." Her screams uninhibited, her fingers dug into his hair keeping his mouth where she craved it. She loved when he made love to her with his tongue, fucked her senseless with his fingers.

"I'm lost without u, cant help myself, how does it feel 2 know that I love u baby?" She screamed out as her orgasm propelled her body upward. He flipped her over and first nibbled her apple ass, licked his way up her back. His tip played at her opening, his own desires hard to control. He hadn't seen her in a month and he wanted to make up for that lost time right now.

"Baby you're the perfect shape, baby you're the perfect weight, treat me like my birthday." He lifted her ass just a little to enter her again. He bit her shoulder as he plunged into her with force, he didn't want to be gentle, he wanted it raw and dirty. "I want it this way I want it that way I want it. Tell me u don't want me 2 stop, tell me it would break your heart, that u love me and all my dirty…" His words broke off as she screamed again, another orgasm building quicker than she could imagine. The contractions against him wanted to drain all they could and it took all his strength to not give in. Not yet.

He pulled out yet again and flipped her to her back. Legs on his shoulders, he sat on his heels and lifted her hips. He loved this position best with her. He could watch her face contort with her pleasure and he could watch himself gain pleasure from her tight center. She loved watching him get that pleasure. His body's physical reaction to her always turned her on more. The muscles in his shoulders and arms, his broad chest and abs rippled with each movement, veins becoming more and more prominent against that soft skin.

He let her legs go and slammed his mouth to hers. She sucked on his tongue like she would his dick, met each thrust with a thrust of her own. She wanted him deeper than he could go, she wanted him completely inside her. She nibbled and tugged at his lip, her nails breaking the skin on his back, her husky voice begging for more. It was all he needed and he whimpered and cried into her mouth as shockwaves rocketed through him. He collapsed onto her and they both panted from exhaustion.

Just as they recovered her phone rang. "Hello?" She said groggily and he smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey beautiful girl. I'm five minutes away." He hung up and she lay there in her bed thinking about the best sex she'd ever had. It only took a few seconds to realize she had been alone the entire time and would need new sheets before he got there. She glanced onto her patio and it was drizzling. Was it a dream?

He let himself in and went straight to her bedroom. He hadn't washed out the hair dye yet and she loved it when he wore purple in his long hair. He spied her laying across her bed, naked and ready for him.


End file.
